


Rainy Day (Edit)

by GetoutLoki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing in the Rain, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Playing Games, Rain, Sleeping In, klance, nerd, nerdy, rainy day, soft, uwu, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetoutLoki/pseuds/GetoutLoki
Summary: I wrote the original story after I pulled an all nighter at my friends house. I figured it was about time I actually copy edited it at least for grammatical errors...





	Rainy Day (Edit)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainy Day Allusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579743) by [GetoutLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetoutLoki/pseuds/GetoutLoki). 

The soft patter of rain lulled Lance in and out of sleep. His eyes opened and closed a few times very slowly as he assessed his situation. First, he realized that even if he got up right then he'd still end up being late for his psychology class, second of all he realized that Keith himself wasn't up and about like he should have been at that time in the morning. Lance rolled onto his side to grab his phone from the nightstand as well as his glasses. He squinted as he turned his bedroom light on. “Stupid bright light.” Lance checked his phone quickly before walking quietly into the kitchen for a nice hot cup of coffee. The rain must have been soothing to his subconscious state, as he normally didn't sleep in. That is unless he was sick and luckily for him he didn’t seem to have any symptoms. Lance plopped himself onto a chair in front of their breakfast bar and set his phone down. He ran his fingers through his hair the pads of them catching on a few knots here and there. For the most part though it wasn't bad. He had showered the night before, so his hair had a nice smoothness to it that made it feel like strands of silk.  
Lance opened his emails and quickly sent a duplicate email to all his professors for that day, he definitely wasn't coming in. He thought that he would prefer to stay home and appreciate a day like this. They hadn’t gotten much rain that year, so it was a nice relief from the blazing heat. Lance pocketed his phone and slid off his stool into the kitchen where he began to pour himself his first cup of coffee out of the fresh pot, and he would have been content to drink it all if it weren't for Keith having slunk out of his bedroom looking like a zombie. His bad bed head and bags under his eyes were quite the sight. "You look like you got hit by a bus mi amigo.” Lance commented with a small smile as Keith reached up on his tiptoes to grab a coffee mug from where Lance had strategically placed them so that he could see Keith do exactly that. A small sliver of pale soft skin could be seen where his shirt had risen. Keith raised his arms up above his head after finally retrieving his mug and arched his back as he stretched his tired muscles. "Got in late last night and the rain kept me up till about three thirty. I'm not even going to try going to any of my classes..." Lance frowned. The rain wasn't that bad last night, was it? I mean he himself slept all the way through it. Maybe Keith didn't like the rain… Maybe he was one of those weirdos that didn't like stormy days.  
Lance grabbed Keith’s cup and poured him his coffee sliding it across the counter. He leaned over in front of Keith with his elbows on the counter clutching his coffee. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Lance asked in a quiet voice. Keith looked curiously at Lance.  
"It was actually. The fucking thunder and lightning..."  
Lance had to bite his tongue to refrain from saying 'very very frightening' and couldn't help but snicker softly at his own mind. Keith gave him a strange look out of the corner of his eye but said nothing further. He was tired, his body hurt, at that moment all he wanted was someone to hold him and more importantly more coffee. Much more coffee. As a college student he certainly lived off of coffee and sugar.  
Keith watched out the window while Lance poured another cup of coffee. Slowly adding a small amount of creamer and then deeming that too much which meant he had to add more coffee. Keith frowned at how much it had already rained, the access street for the parking lot of the apartment complex was almost completely flooded. Lance cleared his throat and Keith turned his head back to look at him. "Well if both of us are ditching class I guess we should find something to do...?" Lance moved out of the kitchen and made his way through the small apartment into what was kind of labeled the living room. A couple of bean bag chairs some scattered blankets and pillows, books and magazines haphazardly strewn about, and two small flat screen TVs that don't work all that well and about every game system a true nerd could imagine, courtesy of Pidge. Whom is simply amazing at bargaining at thrift stores and with people that don't know what they have. Lance gently set his cup of coffee on the small table in the middle of the room, watching the steam roll off the liquid in thin curls as he plopped himself onto a blue beanbag. He used his foot to power on the ps2 and grabbed several different controllers and remotes. Half of them he wasn't sure if they would need but it was better safe than sorry. Keith watched with tired eyes as Lance turned on both TVs and also powered the Xbox on. Lance pushed his glasses back up as he leaned forward to squint slightly at the menu on the tv that was showing the Xbox options. Without a word, Keith was handed a controller which he silently accepted and he himself plopped into a beanbag. He watched Lance out of his peripheral and hid a smile as his tongue poked out from the side of his mouth slightly when he was concentrating.  
Once Lance had found the correct remote for the sound system the game was on. And fuck if Keith knew what he was doing. But he knew that he was losing...  
Lance laughed when Keith's character fell on another set of spiky vines and died. Keith sighed and set his controller down on a pillow in front of him and stood up with a groan. Grabbing both his and lances now empty coffee cups, he made it to the kitchen to refill them. “A cup of cream for me and shit brown for Lance." Keith laughed a little at his statement because he honestly thought it was pretty funny. He poured both cups of coffee and was back in the gaming zone in no time. But after Keith kept dying, he got fed up with it and claimed that he hated this game and didn't want to play it any more. "Oh, c’mon Keith it's not that bad, Rayman Origins is a great game and you don't hate it." Lance cast a look over at Keith that Keith himself didn't quite understand. Lance was a very confusing young man. Not to say that Keith is not confusing because sure as shit he is, but Lance was being strange that day "You play, I'll watch…?” Keith blushed a little. Lances smile seemed to light the room even if the room was already lit. Lance went into the settings really quick and kicked Keith out of the game deciding that yeah, he'll play for a little while and Keith can watch. And damn did Keith watch. Not the game though. Mostly lances facial expressions and the skill of taking his hand completely off the controller to take a drink of coffee without breaking eye contact with the screen. Also, his ability to push his glasses up his nose every time they slipped even during the most intense parts of the game. Every so often Lance would glance over at Keith who would then blush and look away, look at the screen or even down at his phone screen. At that point it was look anywhere but at Lance.  
The two boys played video games for a little while, switching back and forth between ps2 games and Xbox games. Once the whole pot of coffee was gone Lance got a little antsy. He wanted to go outside. He needed to go outside. His life depended on going outside and soaking up as much of the rainy day as he could. Keith however was hesitant. He didn't really enjoy the idea of purposefully sitting outside in the rain and the cold. But with Lance's cute little pleading smile Keith just couldn't say no. So, he didn't, and he ended up sitting outside right next to Lance in the pouring rain. After a small amount of silence Lance started talking. Not babbling and for once not being annoying, just talking. Talking to Keith like Lance talked to any of his friends. Talking like Keith was one of the best pals he'd had, but Keith knew that was a lie because Hunk had already filled that spot. "So, have you ever just wondered if there are different worlds out there somewhere?" Keith knew he quoted a video game but let it slide because Lance wasn't joking or making a pun, he was being serious. Keith turned and gave him a soft look, cocking his head to the side slightly. It was a curious question to ask. Because Keith has always been keen on believing that there is other intelligent life out there and that we could be capable of finding it. He answered with a small shrug and continued to look out at the sky and the rain. He watched as lightning danced across the sky and Lance kept talking. Not really needing a reply anymore, just throwing his thoughts out there. "I mean, what if there are, and there are other worlds that need help and we're just stuck here doing nothing because we're too stupid to get a ship to go far enough out to be able to find them. And what if other civilizations out there are so much more advanced and they've found us but realized that because we're so stupid we don't prove to be a threat and that's why we haven't had an alien invasion." The look Keith gave him could be described as incredulous, disbelieving, slightly terrified. Keith always thought he was the conspiracy theorist of the whole group, yknow aliens and whatnot, but the words that Lance spoke begged to differ. It seemed that the younger boy thought just as much about aliens and space as he himself had. He explained to Keith the quantum theory for folding space time to be able to create a hidden pocket out there in the vastness. He also talked about what was Keith's favorite: wormhole theory. About how a wormhole in the simplest of terms is just twisting space time and hooking both ends back together. So that when you start on one side you can end up on the other almost instantly. Keith admired the way Lance talked so openly, how his flourished gestures accentuate his words and how his eyes could tell you how passionate he was about the topic. Lance and Keith sat outside and talked for what was probably an hour until the rain had soaked through to their skin. Keith sneezed and that was when Lance got up, he grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him inside. "C’mon buddy no more sitting outside or you'll get sick. And sick Keith is mean Keith and Lance no like mean Keith. ¡No señor, no me gusta!” Keith couldn't help but laugh. Lance was so open, and he spoke so warmly. Keith couldn't help but fold his arms around Lance. After he shed off his wet coat of course. Lance was damn warm too. Lance's reaction wasn't what Keith expected. Honestly, he expected the typical rival Lance to push him off and declare that it was some sort of challenge and that Keith was trying to infiltrate the mainframe or something. But Lance simply startled a bit with a step back and stood there for a moment taking a deep breath out of confusion before gently hugging Keith back. Keith's body was colder than he expected. He pulled Keith closer and rested his chin on top of Keith's head. Keith gently nuzzled lances neck, brushing his nose against lances Adam's apple. Lance giggled like a little girl and pulled away slightly. He blushed, and his hand came up to pull at his earrings because this was awkward. "Heheh that was uhh..." Lance said just to at least break the silence. "Uh yeah it was..." Keith replied oh so intelligently. Because hey, they were twenty-year-old young men that made stupid awkward decisions with their roommate. After fiddling with his piercings, Lance scratched the back of his neck a little and leaned forward into Keith's space. And Keith wished he had somewhere to go that didn't involve actually moving around all the beanbags and pillows scattered about. Because Lance was in his space and Keith really did not want to make this anymore awkward by doing exactly what he'd been wanting to do forever. But at that point it looks like Lance beat him to the punch and abruptly pulled back. Keith sighed inwardly. He really liked Lance and honestly immediately afterwards wished he'd leaned in and kissed him in that moment. But he hadn't. And the moment was gone.  
There was only a little bit of awkward air when the two boys sat down with a Blu-ray Disc of Die Hard and a bowl each of popcorn drenched in butter. After the third movie, Lance was getting tired. It was probably around five ish. Keith got up and put a new movie in saying something about his childhood and how Lance was an uncultured swine because he had no idea what Keith was talking about. He remembered something about Unicorns and wizards, but it didn't really matter anyway because about a quarter of the way through it Lance had fallen asleep. His shallow breathing and light snoring gave it away. "Lance? Hey, Lance." Lance only stirred a little at Keith's words and rolled onto his side in the chair, so he was now facing Keith. As if instinct wanted to ruin his life Keith acted upon it and reached out to push lances hair away from his face. Letting his fingers trail slowly down until they rested softly on his cheek. Keith was about to pull away and just go die when, as if he sensed Keith's desire to leave Lance grabbed Keith's hand and held it there. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at Keith who was hovering over him, shocked. He tried to pull away again, babbling apologies and cursing at himself. Repeated "I shouldn't have done that’s and "I'm so sorry"s. Lance knew what Keith did. He wasn't actually asleep. Keith had shown affection. And that shit is contagious. But now Keith was a mess. His mind going a mile a minute, coming up with words faster than his mouth could speak them. So, Lance shut him up. And in the not so special cliché way. He didn't really wish to overstep boundaries especially when Keith was known to stab first ask questions later. So, he just put his hand over Keith's mouth and stared at him. Watched as his eyes flicked across lances face, looking for anger or possibly betrayal. But Lance was giving him a soft look, holding Keith's hand against his cheek with one hand and the other being used to shut Keith up.  
When Keith's eyes stopped freaking the fuck out Lance gave him a small smile and moved his hand off of Keith's mouth. He pulled his other hand that was still holding onto Keith's down in front of his face and locked eyes with Keith as he placed a gentle peck to the back of Keith's hand. Keith's face flushed, and he shook his head a little. As if trying to wake up from a dream. Lance swore he heard him whisper it too. A small little "wake up Keith." But luckily for Lance, this wasn't just a good dream or a fantasy. Keith was really looking at him with those big violet eyes and Keith was really leaning in. And Lance was too. They met in the middle, anxious and scared but soft and firm lips met lances. Lance pulled Keith's hand back up and placed it on his neck as Lance did the same. Keith's face flushed a little darker and a surprised noise escaped him when Lance turned his head to the side. He kissed Keith tentatively and softly, because he knew that Keith was weary and afraid. Afraid of ruining something between them unknowing that his feelings were mutual. Lance caressed Keith's cheek and pulled away slowly.  
"Fuck I've wanted to do that for a while" Lance whispered into the cold tense air. Keith breathed a laugh and looked away until his eyes were pulled back to lances as if he couldn't possibly keep his eyes away. "Me too Lance, me too..." Lance smiled and dragged Keith's face back to his and kissed him gently.  
The two boys spent the rest of the day similarly to the way they spent the first part, playing video games, watching movies, eating popcorn except this time, they were closer. Mentally, physically. The two sat in the same chair arms wrapped around each other, small secret smiles on display for only themselves. They spent the evening sharing kisses and blushing. And all because of this weird shut in rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to get back into writing but it may take a little while. In the mean time follow me on instagram I do cosplay! @getoutlokicos Or you can check out some BTS edits on my youtube channel! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBs3GDzz9hCvv72pblcjZdQ?


End file.
